


Pretty Blonde Haired Girl, I Wanna Make You Mine

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [80]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Ymir is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is drunk. Ymir is lonely. So when she spots a pretty blonde haired girl, what else can she do but drunkenly serenade her? It's the best idea she's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blonde Haired Girl, I Wanna Make You Mine

It was cold, and the one thing Ymir enjoyed doing on cold days, was getting drunk. There was a liquor store close by her flat, so it only took a quick walk there to get some vodka. Not her favourite, she could admit, but it would do. There wasn’t much else to pass her time, either, so why the hell not?

The store was a little warmer inside, and Ymir exhaled in relief after stepping in. She swept her eyes over the room, searching for her desired drink, then grunted and headed towards an aisle in the back. The bottle was clear and cold in her hand, but she happily clutched at it and then shuffled over to the counter.

“Rough day?” the cashier asked. Her blonde hair was getting a little long—though it was still really short—and her blue eyes were as blue as ever. Ymir snorted.

“Not entirely, Banana.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s just cold. And okay, if you say so, Banaba.”

“Don’t call me that either.” Ymir grinned. Nanaba handed the bottle over after the purchase was complete, eyes narrowed. “I’m serious,” she warned.

Ymir laughed and then cradled the bottle to her chest. “Sure thing, babe. Have a nice day.” She headed for the door and threw a lazy wave over her shoulder.

The shock of the cold air stopped Ymir in her tracks. She hissed loudly, then quickly unscrewed the cap and took a very big, very painful swallow of the burning alcohol. It warmed her up immediately, but it also nearly knocked her onto her ass. She coughed violently, recapping the bottle, and then slapped her chest until she could breathe again. Someone eyed her wearily as they entered the shop, so she decided to get a move on before Nanaba chased her away again.

 _I fucking hate when it’s this cold_ , she thought to herself. She took small swigs, not overdoing it like before. The sky was full with bloated, dark clouds. It wasn’t raining just yet, but Ymir knew within the hour it would be pissing down. At least her place was close by. She sighed. _I don’t feel like sitting alone in my soggy flat._

Ymir rounded the street corner, totally preparing to head back home, but stopped when she noticed the park right across from her place. It wasn’t at all busy, with a few people enjoying time together, or walking their dog, before it started raining. Ymir thought they were all idiots. Then she trudged over and joined them

 _Never said I wasn’t a goddamn idiot either,_ she grumbled to herself. The alcohol was already starting to hit her hard. She paused. _What the fuck am I going to do? Just sit under a tree?_

An idea wiggled itself into her head, and Ymir grinned in amusement to herself at the thought. She decided to act on it, and quickly rushed back to her flat to grab her guitar. When she had it, she found an empty park bench and plonked her freckled ass down. She took one hard, full swallow of her now half empty bottle, then capped and set it aside. Her fingers hovered over the strings, waiting for a song to enter her mind. Ymir waited.

There was nothing like attempting to make music while drunk. Usually Ymir did this alone, in her home, because it was embarrassing and lame. But she felt lonely, and she wanted someone to pay attention to her. On top of making her shiver, cold days also made her miserable. They reminded her that she was pathetic and growing old alone. It was not a pleasant thought. Ymir hated that she fretted so much over being alone. Who the fuck actually cared?

At first she didn’t play anything, she just sat and agonized. The alcohol was rushing into her head, making everything fuzzy. Her limbs felt light, almost numb. They were buzzing. Her blood felt warm, as did her stomach, but her tongue felt swollen. She sat alone, clutching at her guitar, and drank a little more to distract herself. If she was in a shit enough mood, she could usually come up with an entirely new, very depressed song. The few people in the park were starting to leave. Ymir felt her courage begin to leave her, like her sanity. She collapsed against the bench, groaning. Her head began to pound.

“Why?” she whispered to herself. “Why on earth?”

There was absolutely no point to this. The alcohol had sucked her mood dry. Though the sky looked very wet, and Ymir eyed it suspiciously. “You better not fucking piss on me!” she hissed at the growling clouds, one long arm lifted so that she could point. “I will kick your fucking ass!” As if in response, a loud clap of thunder startled Ymir enough that she nearly fell off the bench. “Son of a fuck.”

Really, this was stupid.

Ymir righted herself and waited for her heart to calm down. It was then that she noticed one other person in the park with her. It was a woman, with blonde hair. She was walking slowly down a path, an earphone plugged in one ear, her eyes focused on her phone. Around her torso she had wrapped a fluffy red coat, and she wore really expensive looking pants and boots. Her hair was brushed neatly and falling over one shoulder, onto her chest, and she honestly looked like an angel. Ymir was especially intrigued by this woman’s eyes—they were sea blue, but currently narrowed, almost in anger, but not quite. Ymir knew she had to do.

The stranger walked closer, and then Ymir stretched her fingers, inhaled, and started to play.

The intro was long, her fingers flying over the strings because of it. It was complicated, but it was something Ymir enjoyed playing. When she finally reached the end of the intro, she strummed with all her might and then stood.

“Pretty blonde haired girl with the killer legs!” she sang, startling the stranger into stopping and snapping her head upwards. Those blue eyes widened as Ymir continued, inching closer, swaying as her hands made magic. “I like the way you walk, when you walk on down my way.” Ymir’s voice wasn’t its best, since she was struggling to stay on her feet. She missed a few chords, too, but that didn’t matter. Her heart sang with her, her blood pulsed in excitement, and this stranger looked so utterly confused and unsure that Ymir had to focus not to laugh. “Pretty blonde haired girl with the killer legs, I like the way you talk, when you say my name!” She couldn’t help it, Ymir laughed. She twirled around the woman, grinning madly. Those blue eyes followed her, startled, and the stranger stumbled when Ymir swooped too close. “Oh my my,” Ymir sang. “Ooh my my! Oh my my, ooh my my!

“Pretty blonde haired girl with the killer smile. You drive me crazy, when you talk that way.” Ymir winked. “Oh my my, ooh my my!” She nearly tripped, laughed and swayed with the song, hands still flying all over the guitar. “Pretty blonde haired girl, will you tell me why? Pretty blonde haired girl, when you got those eyes. Pretty blonde haired girl, you take your time. Pretty blonde haired girl, I wanna make you mine.” Ymir could barely sing now. She was dancing, laughing, red in the face. The stranger was blushing just as much, still looking wildly confused. She looked like she wanted to bolt, but didn’t know where to go, or if she could even escape. But she watched Ymir, those eyes still wide.

“Oh my my,” Ymir sang breathily. “Ooh my my! Oh my my, ooh my my…” Her fingers were hurting now. She was nearing the end of the song, so Ymir twisted around, sucked in some air and then dropped to her knees and skidded over to the blonde. “Pretty blonde haired girl,” she sang softly now, fingers a whisper over the strings. She stared up into the stranger’s face, somehow able to remain serious even though internally she was bubbling up and falling over. The blonde woman glanced around them in panic, then down at her, still confused but slightly amused now. “You got some style. Pretty blonde haired girl, I wanna make you mine.” Ymir allowed the final note to surround them, fade away. She maintained eye contact, and then her head rushed with blood and she grinned.

“Um,” the blonde spoke softly. “Did you just… serenade me?”

Ymir’s grin remained. It took some concentration to figure out which hand was where, and when she did, she lifted it. “I’m Ymir,” she introduced. “And you must be on your way back to heaven.” There was absolutely no going back. The alcohol told her that this was the best idea she had ever had.

Blondie blushed even brighter, but she took the hand with her much smaller one and gave it a firm squeeze. Ymir refused to let go. “H-Historia,” she uttered. “Are you drunk?”

In her head, Ymir stood smoothly, bringing their bodies close together, and she pulled Historia against her while maintaining her grin. But in reality, Ymir attempted to stand and ended up wobbling, shouting in surprise and then falling on her ass. Luckily her grip on Historia failed, so she didn’t tumble with her.

Historia stepped to her side and then leaned down. “You are seriously drunk right now.”

“So what!” Ymir groaned. She found herself giggling, but then she was blushing all over again and before she knew it, tears washed over her cheeks and she was sniffling. “I can’t believe I just did that! The sky is fucking mocking me!” she pointed at the clouds, snot and tears pouring down her face. A few stray drops of water splashed against her skin, making her jerk and yell out that the sky was bullying her. “I’m so lonely that I’m being an idiot!” she cried out.

Historia giggled. “You’re a messy drunk,” she observed. “Where do you live?”

“I only drank because it’s cold. I hate the cold. And then I saw a pretty blonde haired girl.”

Historia visibly fought another blush. She reached out, waiting for Ymir to take her hand. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s sober you up and get you warm. I live really close by.”

Ymir took Historia’s hand and then scrambled to her feet. She wiped the tears from her face with her jacket sleeve. “You’re really pretty,” she said it like an accusation. “Are you even real?”

Historia wrapped an arm around her waist, then headed towards the building of flats right across from the park. “Thank you,” she said kindly. A small smile took her lips as a new blush dusted her cheeks. “That was really weird and sudden, but it was also sort of sweet, in a creepy way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Historia laughed. “I’ve never been serenated by a drunk before.”

Ymir laughed. “Does that mean I can take you to dinner sometime?”

Historia playfully patted Ymir’s stomach. She checked for any approaching cars, then carefully crossed the street. “Let’s get the alcohol out of your system first, okay?”

“Alright,” Ymir sighed.

Maybe that really was the best idea she’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “Pretty Blonde Haired Girl with the Killer Smile” by Justin Zahn. Found it with a simple google search. Thanks for reading!


End file.
